


Final Fantasy is an RPG (Drabble dump)

by ji_tera



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Noctis, Food Porn, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, New Insomnia, Rozarrian harem, Twincest, Using one twin for the other, Voyeurism, consensually because Bach is unbelievable, diplomacy is not Bash’s strong suit, faith issues, ffxv happy ending, hates veggies with an adult passion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Драбблы по разнообразным финалкам, преимущественно слешные и низкорейтинговые.1. Фф15, постканон, джен;2. Фф15, маленький Ноктис;3. Фф10, молодой Аурон и религия;4. Фф12, Бальфир и Баш на выходе из подземелий Нальбины;5. Фф12, Баш/Бальфир, экс Ноа/Бальфир;6. Фф12, Баш/Бальфир, постканон, по заявке на фф-кинк с требованием гаремной эстетики;7. Фф6, Эдгар/сладости, в вуайеризме замечены Сабин и Сетцер;





	1. День Солнца (ФФ15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новый праздник в Новой Инсомнии

Ветер подхватил многоголосое “Хей!” и протащил между небоскрёбами, рассыпая эхо брызгами даже по самым дальним районам, там, где дома пока щерились пустыми проёмами, и не горели фонари. Эхо отталкивалось от стен гулкой вибрацией и спускались к земле, где их снова подхватывала толпа. 

– Хееей! – от могучего рёва прямо над ухом рука дёрнулась, и бумажная мембрана сачка лопнула под напором воды.

– Гладио, – зашипел незадачливый рыболов, – чтоб тебя! 

Ругайся, не ругайся, а сачок был уже испорчен. Ничего не поделать. Король протянул руку вверх, Гладиолус привычным жестом ухватился за предплечье и со смехом потянул на себя. 

– Ладно тебе, укротителю глубинных монстров Нокту Гару не пристало засматриваться на такую мелочёвку. 

– На безрыбье и карасик – люцианский карп, – проворчал Ноктис, не разгибаясь. 

Прежде, чем встать во весь рост он принялся массировать колени. Те особенно противно ныли после сидения на корточках у кадки с водой. Стоило послушать Игниса и пройти мимо аттракциона, но вёрткие золотистые рыбки так и манили.

Ноктис разжал пальцы, уже собравшие жёсткий накрахмаленный ситец гармошкой, выпрямился и оправил юкату. Узор под панцирь адамантойза всё равно не сошёлся так же, как когда Игги помогал ему одеться. Ноктис досадливо фыркнул и распростал полы ещё сильнее, так что углы почти сползли на косточки на щиколотках – ну и ладно. Папарацци из “Неспящих в Новой Инсомнии” могут хоть пальцы о кнопку спуска затвора стереть – сегодня его праздник, в конце концов, может одеваться как хочет. 

– А Игги и Пром? У сцены?

– Как обычно. 

Игнис заявлял, что День Солнца – самый лучший день в году. Ноктис вполне разделял его мнение, как и добрая часть жителей заново отстроенной столицы. Впрочем, у Игги были свои, отличные от большинства причины. 

Энтузиазм и воодушевление, щедро выплёскиваемые гуляющей толпой, были вполне ощутимы. Они придавали сил, бодря не хуже легендарного имперского “Эбони”. Однако, в противовес искрящейся радости запруженных улиц, атмосфера вокруг сцены была накалена до разрядов в воздухе. Команды сменялись одна за другой, и каждая выбегала едва ли не звеня от накопленной энергии предвкушения. Резкими размашистыми движениями танца они буквально выталкивали её в толпу. Исходящие от танцующих волны энергии разлетались брызгами разбивались и орошали толпу. Весь город умывался радостью, как под ночным дождём. 

Воздух вокруг сцены бурлил. Стоило провести там двадцать минут, и появлялось ощущение, будто кровь в теле превратилась в игристый сидр. Пузырьки бежали по венам, пританцовывая – вверх, вниз. Казалось, стоит подпрыгнуть достаточно высоко, и улетишь в ночное небо. А там можно будет дотянуться до солнца и выкатить его на небосклон, как мечталось долгие десять лет. 

– Хей! – Выдохнула дюжина глоток. Танцоры застыли на мгновение, протянув руки к небу. Те десять лет мечта была у всех одна. 

Игги клялся, что может видеть выступающих. Не ощущать ауры, а видеть летящие рукава и запрокинутые лица. И целый год, от праздника до праздника, он ждал этого маленького чуда. 

Ноктис ему охотно верил, праздник Солнца вообще был днём чудес. И главное из них – что в тот день они остались живы. Почему бы и не случаться другим, поменьше?

– Не хочу там толкаться, – он потянул Гладиолуса за рукав традиционного наряда. Такого легкомысленого: ни слоя брони, ни кармана для припасов, даже кобуру не пристегнуть. Вещь из мира, в котором нет места ни монстрам, ни мародёрам. – Идём. 

Отписавшись Промпто, они продолжили путь по алее, петляя от прилавка к прилавку. Из ближайшего сквера доносилась тягучая хороводная запевка. 

Гуляния продлятся до рассвета. Люди будут держаться вместе всю ночь. 

Пока не взойдёт солнце.


	2. Именем Короля (ФФ15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Ноктиса есть замечательный план.

Этим утром коридоры жилого крыла Цитадели полнились сконфуженными перешёптываниями. Случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

Когда младшая нянечка поскреблась в покои Его Высочества, чтобы попытаться разбудить его на первый раз и подвязать задёрнутые на ночь портьеры, в ответ послышалось: “Войдите!” Бедняжка едва не лишилась чувств прямо там же, у закрытых дверей. И первым делом кинулась звать на помощь старшую нянечку – тревога, в покоях принца кто-то чужой!

Прихватив с собой трёх краунсгардов, крутившихся в комнате отдыха принцевой челяди, старшая нянечка поспешила на зов. На бегу она вытащила телефон и нажала кнопку быстрого набора, а потом, даже не поднося к уху, сбросила. Не стоило тратить дыхание, юный валет Его Высочества и так поймёт, что его вызывают.

Впрочем, спешила она зря. Ввалившейся вслед за ней в комнаты принца группе открылась премирная картина. В затемнённой портьерами комнате царил сонный полумрак. Взгляды тут же притягивал конус света от настольной лампы. За резным столом – размерами, пожалуй, с поле для игры в вышибалы – примостился пятилетний мальчик. Жёсткие волосы торчком, рубашонка застёгнута на все пуговицы, но наперекосяк. Ноги в старательно, но всё-таки неровно завязанных ботиночках едва достают до перекладины больше похожего на трон стула. 

Заслышав шум, мальчик поднял голову от книги и тут же сощурился от золотистого света лампы. Отложив зажатое в кулачке перо, он потёр глаза.

– Доброе утро, господа.

Взрослые, как один, выдохнули. Но тут же насторожились вновь:

– Ваше Высочество…

– Доброе утро, Ваше Высочество!

– Доброе утро, Ваше Высочество!

– Хорошо ли вы спали?

– Ваше Высочество, – старшая нянечка наконец задала волновавший всех вопрос, – а когда вы проснулись?

Принц Ноктис покосился на часы резного хрусталя на правом краю стола. Нахмурился. Вскарабкался на стул и, распластавшись по столешнице, ткнул пальцем в циферблат: 

– Тут! 

Не справившись с нервным напряжением, младшая нянечка позволила материнским инстинктам возобладать над дворцовым этикетом и поспешила к ребёнку. Сняв его со стола и усадив на подложенные на стул подушки, она ощупала лоб и горло. Заглянула в глаза. Уголки глаз всё ещё стягивали засохшие комочки – одеться принц смог, а вот умыться “забыл”, – но никаких следов надвигающейся болезни обнаружить не удалось. Успокоившись, она чмокнула взъерошенную макушку, и мальчик завозился на стуле, выворачиваясь из объятий.

– Доброе утро, Ноктис. Господа, – донёсся от дверей ещё один детский голос.

– Игнис! Ты долго! – Надулся принц, – Я тебя уже давно-давно жду!

– Прошу прощения.

Только что подоспевший Игнис переводил глаза с подопечного на взрослых, пытаясь оценить ситуацию. Никогда ещё Ноктис не просыпался прежде, чем его приходили будить. С досадной регулярностью Игнису приходилось поднимать прикорнувшего на софе подопечного, пусть даже время приближалось к полудню. А вот чтобы он встал с постели сам – такого пока не случалось. 

С одного взгляда на выстроившуюся на входе в покои челядь стало понятно, что те в не меньшем замешательстве. Что ж, придётся просто приступить к своим непосредственным обязанностям на пару часов раньше.

Игнис прошёл в комнату, остановился на пару шагов впереди остальных и развернулся:

– Благодарю, что оповестили меня, – он учтиво поклонился нянечке и краунсгардам. Те справедливо посчитали это за просьбу удалиться.

Когда за взрослыми закрылась дверь, Игнис забрался на второй стул, столь же несоразмерный для него, как и для хозяина покоев.

– Игнис, – начал Ноктис с нехарактерным нажимом в голосе. – А когда я стану настоящим королём, все-все меня будут слушаться?

Ничего хорошего такое введение не предвещало, но в целом утверждение было верным, так что Игнису оставалось только подтвердить:

– Приказ короля – закон.

– Для всех-всех?

– Для всех граждан Люциса.

– И для тебя?

– И для меня.

Ноктис сделал глубокий вдох, потёр глаза и снова взялся за перо. Происходящего их диалог всё ещё не объяснял. Игнис подавил досаду, поднимавшуюся каждый раз, когда ему не хватало данных для оценки ситуации, и приходилось спрашивать напрямую.

– Ноктис, это как-то связано с тем, что ты проснулся так рано?

– Папа сказал, чтобы стать королём, надо всё выучить и слушать тебя и учителей. Хочу выучить поскорее.

– Поскорее?

– Поскорее, – Ноктис кивнул с таким энтузиазмом, что вихры на затылке качнулись, как хохолок чокобо. – Потому что пока не выучу, надо тебя слушаться. А потом ты будешь слушаться меня!

Игнис лихорадочно перебирал в уме всё произошедшее за последние дни, что могло бы вызвать такую реакцию. Голова шла кругом, вроде ничего такого... Однако, долго гадать не пришлось. Ноктис продолжил сам:

– Вот стану королём, и ты никогда, никогда-никогда больше не сможешь заставить меня есть овощи!


	3. От Лукавого (ФФ10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дикарь из Занарканда смущает ум и чувства, и молитва Йевону, сколько раз не произнеси, не помогает.

“Я здесь ради Лорда Браски,” – отчитывал он сам себя, уткнувшись лбом в пахучий, застеленный прелыми циновками пол. 

Это не увеселительная прогулка, да простит его милосердный Йевон, а паломничество, цель которого – получить благословение высших сил и одолеть Сина, принеся всему миру облегчение. И сделать это может только Лорд Браска, только его воле подчинятся аэоны, только у него хватит сил, чтобы призвать существ, достаточно могущественных, чтобы одолеть терроризирующего планету монстра. Да поможет ему в этом Йевон.

А его задача – сделать всё, чтобы Призыватель дошёл до Занарканда. Этому и только этому должны быть посвящены все мысли и стремления.

– Иэюи нобоме но, – шептал Аурон, как учили в монастыре. “Молитесь, дети Ю Йевона”. Солома циновок колола голые колени и распростёртые руки.

– Ренмири, ёдзюёго, – заученные с младенчества слова выскальзывали с дыханием и растворялись во влажном воздухе. Губы двигались, проговаривая молитву – повтор за повтором – а перед закрытыми глазами сокращались мышцы на перечёркнутой ломаными чёрными линиями груди. Широкая татуировка спускалась по животу к самому поясу спущенного комбинезона.

– Хасатеканаэ. 

Согнувшись на полу постоялой хижины, Аурон старательно выговаривал слова молитвы, но не слышал даже сам себя. Утешительное “Вовеки и присно” потерялось за гулко мечущимися в голове “Эй, принцесса!”, “Салага!”, “Смотри, как это делают настоящие мужики!”, и прочими подколками дикаря, от которых кровь вскипала в одно мгновение. Не пристало монаху священного ордена вестись на подобные подначки, но, видит Йевон, заведённый колкими смешинками в красных глаза, он забывал себя.

После того, как они отправились в паломничество, поначалу ему даже ночью снилась бесконечная дорога и клубящаяся над щебнем пыль. Теперь тот же щебень разлетался под размашистыми шагами. Во сне он глаз не мог оторвать от сильных, даже на вид, ног. Стопы были почти чёрными после намотанных километров. Чёткие, словно выточенные, икры поднимались к коленям. Там, под коленями, между выступающих сухожилий были, пожалуй, единственные участки нежной кожи на обветренном и покрытом шрамами теле. Просыпался Аурон каждый раз с невыносимым желанием узнать, пружинят ли под пальцами тёмные волоски, щедро усыпавшие загорелые ноги. 

“Лорд Браска. Только Лорд Браска. Я не буду смотреть ни на кого другого,” – обещал он себе, уже зная, что лжёт.


	4. Свободное небо Ивалиса (ФФ12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Судить о людях можно по-разному. Баш смотрит в небо, Бальфир - на свежевытащенного из подземелий преступника.

Страдалец смотрел, будто пьяный, не мигая, и даже не смаргивая непроизвольные слёзы. После двух лет под землёй дневной свет, несомненно, резал глаза. Слепил бы даже сквозь веки. (Интересно, прорезает ли шрам красное пятно света за закрытыми веками? Как чёрная молния. Зарубцевавшийся кожный покров должен быть более плотным.)

Он шарил глазами по синеве, не отрываясь ни на секунду. Его не волновали ни разлетающиеся под порывами пустынного ветра лохмотья, ни неизбежно залетающий под них песок, ни судорога в перенатруженных мышцах ног. Только небо. (Интересно, отъевшийся и одетый в крепкий доспех, выглядел бы он, как тот, другой? Совсем так же?)

Бальфир мысленно усмехнулся, представляя, как роятся и толкаются мысли в голове доброго капитана: “А может на северо-западе оно изменилось? А точно ли не выцвело? Правда-правда нет границ? Птицы! Птицы летят!” (Интересно, он высматривает, в какую сторону Далмаска или дом?)

Мальчишка следил настороженно, глядя больше на сжимавшие ржавый меч руки, чем в ненавистное лицо. Принцесса тоже. Для себя же пират уже всё решил. Человек, так зачарованно любующийся небом, достоин кредита доверия. (Интересно, будет ли оно взаимным.)


	5. Тождественность (ФФ12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Идентичные близнецы - совсем не значит «тождественные личности»

Говорят, что первые детские обиды самые яркие. С опытом, с годами на душе появляются мозоли, как на ладонях, кожа на которых день за днем стирается о рукоять меча. Если бы Башу фон Ронсенбергу было, кому об этом сказать, он бы пожаловался на бессовестную ложь. Бывает, что в сорок болит так же, как в десять.

Именно в лето после десятой их зимы Баш почти физически почувствовал горечь под языком от того, что он – одно из двух взаимозаменяемых слагаемых. На майском фестивале Роза, внучка мельника из соседнего села, ходившая в школу при храме, подошла и поцеловала его в щеку. У нее были глупые косы, голубые, как у всех, глаза и шершавые руки, Башу она даже не нравилась. А потом она сказала, что ей нравился Ноа, но поцеловать его она стеснялась. Башу она даже не нравилась, но это все равно было обидно.

За последующие годы в ордене ситуация повторялась десятки раз, и он снова и снова сначала испытывал мгновенный укол ненависти к миру, а потом часами ненавидел за это себя. Баш никогда не отказался бы от своей второй половины, от брата, с которым они делили каждую секунду своей жизни. В моменты же, когда окружающие показывали, что считают их не просто схожими, но тождественными, он желал быть кем-нибудь другим.

Если напрягать мышцы день за днем, то через месяц нагрузка, которая раньше валила тебя с ног, покажется разминкой, это правило Баш усвоил на первых же тренировках, и позже повторял ее кадетам с той же интонацией, как это делал отец. Но каждый день напоминал, что еще для одного человека его лицо – копия чужого.

Когда Бальфир тянется за смазкой, которой нет во втором ящике прикроватной тумбы; когда пират делит утреннюю газету на равные стопки; когда приходится украдкой выплескивать подслащеный чай с балкона; когда внутренней стороне бедер, которая была особенной чувствительной у его брата, уделяется особое внимание, Башу кажется, что это не заживет никогда.


	6. Тонкости восточной дипломатии (ФФ12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дипломатия и так не самая сильная сторона Баша (ах, да, теперь уже Габранта), а уж обстоятельства непреодолимой силы (такие, с усыпанными цветными перстнями пальцами, точёными лодыжками и прищуром снайпера) делают его миссию и вовсе невыполнимой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Старое и, кажется, небеченое.

\- …Таким образом мы полагаем, что Далмаска не поддержит нас в этом вопросе.

\- Я бы предположил, что леди Эш будет очень тщательно рассматривать этот вопрос. Как думаете, мой друг? – Последнюю фразу Аль-Сид сказал на валенсийском, как всегда безжалостно выламывая звук «р».

Баш подождал, пока девочка закончит нашептывать у него за плечом перевод и тяжело, с достоинством кивнул. Он запоминал все, о чем говорилось, но вмешиваться пока не видел смысла. На этом раунде он присутствовал только как наблюдатель от Аркадии, его собственная миссия обговаривалась только с принцами правящей династии, и продолжат они завтра. 

Аль-Сид, получив картинную поддержку, снова обратился к старейшинам заброшенной розаррианской провинции, где не так давно обнаружились залежи весьма ценных минералов. Воодушевившись находкой, провинции пыталась выторговать особый статус, правящий дом, наоборот, стремился упрочнить свои позиции. Причем, как понял Баш, речь шла именно о доме, не государстве. Запасное королевство Маграсы себе готовят, что ли?

Он не представлял, как Аль-Сид может вести эту торговлю с утра до вечера, сам Баш полностью выматывался за первую половину дня, стараясь удержать в трех розаррианских принцев в рамках намеченного лордом Ларсой курса. Он просто чувствовал, как все эти речевые изыскания завязывали извилины его мозга в узелки, так что потом, в течение вечера, ни одна мысль не могла проскользнуть.

Девочка не успела еще прошептать предыдущую фразу, как один из старейшин вскочил и, что-то прокаркав, направился к выходу. Аль-Сид тут же расхохотался и объявил, что все они слишком устали сегодня.

\- Пора отдыхать! Позвольте предложить вам провести этот вечер гостями моего дома!

По хлопку принца в зал вбежала стайка юношей и девушек. Словно ковер был волшебным, на нем мгновенно появились новые блюда с фруктами и сластями, кувшины заново наполнились вином, а графины с водой, стоявшие рядом с ракы, сменились на запотевшие от конденсата. 

\- Для тебя, мой друг, особенный выбор, - промурлыкал, наклонившись совсем близко, Аль-Сид и махнул рукой за спиной Баша. – Никогда не хотел побывать по другую сторону баррикад?

По обе стороны от судьи-магистра очутились две девочки, наивными личиками и косами похожие на Пенело. Близняшки. Одинаково сложили ручки, одинаково склонили головки, одинаково звякнули монисто в смоляных косах. Затем одна принялась поправлять подушки, другая – выспрашивала, что «господин» желает пить, но ощущение зеркального отражения не проходило.

"Они никогда не были такими", - мелькнула мысль, но он запил ее горечь мутно-белой обжигающей водкой.

Девочки тихо прижались к нему, - одна у ног, другая за плечом, - когда с Башем заговорил один из старейшин, сидевший слева. Он уже приготовился распутывать дипломатически построения, но старик заговорил о содержании чокобо в розаррианском климате. «Как чокобо в розитских стойлах», - огрызался Восслер, когда его спрашивали о самочувствии, а день выдался паршивым. Воспоминание сбалансировало тепло в желудке теплом в душе, и Баш радостно поддержал беседу.

Когда, наконец, старейшина переключился на другого своего соседа, и Баш снова сел прямо, он увидел его. Наверное, лицо судьи-магистра сильно изменилось, девочки подскочили, предлагая сласти и напитки, ласкаясь, но было уже не до них. Справа от Маграса, почти на коленях у одного из старейшин полулежал Бальфир.

Несомненно, это был Бальфир, ленивый прищур и эти движения унизанных перстнями пальцев не могли оказаться у кого-то еще. Он был одет, как и прочие юноши и девушки в зале, – плотно расшитый короткий жилет на одной пуговице, низко сидящие свободные штаны из струящейся ткани, утянутые на щиколотках, и множество подвесок, цепочек и прочих украшений. Что-то подозрительное было в том, как Бальфир спокойно и покорно посмотрел на мужчину, огладившего его плечи, и в умеренных, плавных движениях, когда он наливал вино и подавал кубок. Баш насторожился, выискивая в лице пирата чужие черты.

Близняшки пытались увлечь его, копошились и терлись по бокам, как котята, он отметил это где-то на грани сознания. Все его внимание было приковано к Бальфиру, который занялся теперь виноградом. Баш почти слышал легкое клацанье широких колец, когда пальцы перебирали солнечную кисть. Было удивительно, как пирату не мешает тяжесть металла и камней, если он делает столько движений, оглаживая каждую продолговатую виноградину. Вот он выудил из вазы со льдом новую кисть и, когда поднял руку, поднося ягоды ко рту, несколько капель прочертили поблескивающие дорожки по предплечью и собрались в сгибе локтя. Наверное, в зале было очень жарко, влажные следы тут же высохли.

Да, определенно, очень жарко. Баш зашарил перед собой, и в его руке оказалась чашка, которую он осушил залпом.  
Гортань обожгло, и к нему вернулись мысли первоочередной важности. Как Бальфир здесь оказался? Ведь он… Он… Неважно, то есть важно, но что он делает, Залера побери, в Розаррии?! Они с Вааном пол-Ивалиса прочесали! И почему Бальфир ни разу даже не посмотрел на него? Неужели не узнал? Господи, нет, нет, нет…

Прояснившийся было разум потонул в горячем тумане от выпитого и кальянного дыма. Баш вглядывался в знакомые изгибы тела, черты лица, жесты. Вот он глубоко прогнулся в пояснице и, словно перетекая из одного положения в другое, сел и потянулся за кувшином, налить человеку рядом еще вина. Тот привлек Бальфира за талию к себе и протянул ему трубку кальяна. Смеясь, Бальфир принял и сделал извивающееся движение, выражая, вероятно, благодарность. 

Глядя вверх, в глаза партнеру, он быстро облизал край мундштука. Затем мужчина отвлек его и Бальфир, внимательно слушая, прижал фарфоровый мундштук ко рту, сминая нижнюю губу, и несколько раз провел им по губам. Посмеявшись в ответ на реплику, он снова облизал и взял в рот рельефную трубку. 

Баш постарался отвлечься, Аль-Сид хотел о чем-то поговорить, но смог только отрешенно кивнуть в ответ. Кажется, розаррийского принца такой ответ устроил, по крайней мере, продолжил с еще большим энтузиазмом – ломаная валендийская речь стала быстрее, сливаясь в воркующий фон. Баш поддержал беседу новым кивком.

Прикрыв глаза, Бальфир делает глубокий вдох, и влажно поблескивающий конец мундштука выскальзывает из губ. Белесый дым вырывается струйкой, вьется кольцами в воздухе, скрывая любимые черты. Пират тихо смеется, украшенные искрами камней и матовым блеском пальцы теперь исследуют мундштук, ощупывая, оглаживая каждый шарик, сверху вниз, к трубке, и обратно, к навершию. Он снова облизывает головку мундштука, прежде чем затянуться, а уже когда его рот полон горьковатого дыма, щекочущего гортань и нос, приподнимается на локте и, притянув к себе голову партнера, выпускает кальянный дурман в поцелуй. Когда лицо пирата снова закрыто тяжелым, вихрящимся дымом, он искоса смотрит на Баша. Впрочем, возможно судье показалось.

Аль-Сид очень вовремя кладет руку ему на запястье, Баш не смог бы четко ответить, что он собирался сделать в следующую секунду.

\- Мне кажется, мой друг, я ошибся с выбором услады для тебя. Сейчас мы все исправим. – Он щелкает пальцами перед лицом ближней к нему близняшки, и девочки, еще раз витиевато поклонившись Башу, затем принцу, срываются с места. Одна из них трогает Бальфира за подол жесткого расшитого жилета и указывает глазами на Аль-Сида и Баша.

Баш не хочет видеть, как пират будет снова кланяться и позволяет одной из девушек, что вечно за плечом у Аль-Сида, увести себя. Она говорит что-то о том, что проводит его до покоев, но за первым поворотом он останавливается и ждет.  
Не оборачиваясь, он полагается только на слух и ждет. 

Да, это шаги Бальфира. Слишком твердая постановка пятки при, в общем-то, тихом шаге. Едва заметное прихлопывание задников обуви вызывает у Баша улыбку.

Он оборачивается навстречу Бальфиру, - слишком резко, его шатает, - и отсылает девушку, утверждая, что помнит, где отведенные ему комнаты. Когда она уходит, привлеченный за талию Бальфир мурлычет ему в ухо:

\- Молодец. Теперь четвертый поворот направо, налево через три, третья дверь. – Облизывает ушную раковину и прикусывает мочку. Паршивец смеется.

У Баша сотни вопросов, но пират заглатывает их поцелуями, даже самые важные, так что они продвигаются медленно и бестолково, застревая в украшенных золоченой лепкой нишах. Вроде они уронили вазу, но толстый ковер гасит звук, так что Баш не понял, обеднели Маграсы на пару десятков миллионов или нет.

Когда, наконец, Бальфир открывает за его спиной дверь, не преминув еще раз огладить его задницу, вопросов уже не остается, хотя, судя по лицу Бальфира, именно теперь их можно задавать.

В помещении довольно холодно, из-под потолка под дверь тянет свежим воздухом. Пират отстраняется, но Баш остается на месте, подставляя лицо сквозняку и глубоко вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух. Постепенно в голове проясняется. Когда он снова смотрит на записанного в мертвые любовника, тот удовлетворенно кивает.

Время для вопросов истекло и Бальфир начинает, не тратясь на пояснения.

\- Я рассчитывал подождать еще недельку, но теперь есть план получше. И подешевле для Аркадии. Заодно поможешь разобраться с охраной, если тихо не получится. При необходимости разделиться встречаемся в восьмом ангаре, там два корабля, но ты сразу узнаешь нужный. – Он закатил глаза. – Такая крошка. 

На секунду Бальфир прижался к нему всем телом, голые руки и живот обжигали, он снова смеялся.

\- Готовы стать пиратом, генерал?

***

У комнаты, куда проник Бальфир, никого не было, но уйти без шума все равно не получилось, они наткнулись на патруль почти у ангаров. Пират скомандовал снять с аккуратно вырубленных охранников переговорные устройства и склонился над кодовым замком. Ткань свободных штанов натянулась на ягодицах.

Ощущение реальности пришло только когда они уже взлетели.

Забравшийся к нему на колени Бальфир нетерпеливо тянул его за прядь.

\- Вызови Ларсу, говорю же! – кажется, он что-то прослушал.

На мониторе было видно простой ворот белой сорочки, видимо, вызов поднял лорда Ларсу с постели. Тем не менее, сна в глазах Императора не было. Не было в них и удивления, когда он увидел Бальфира. 

\- Я хочу выкупить контрольный пакет Драклора в обмен на очень важную информацию, плюс одну услугу, плюс одного судью-магистра.

На последнее заявление в глазах мальчика все-таки мелькнуло удивление.

\- Если я решу, что информация и услуга заслуживают внимания, то заплачу установленную тобой цену.

\- Ваше императорское величество, боюсь, торговаться сейчас некогда.

\- В таком случае, твоя информация устареет.

Бальфир картинно развел руки, сдаваясь.

\- Думаю, вредно возвращать вам судью-магистра Габранта, вы слишком хорошо выучили его уроки. – Жестом он остановил следующую реплику лорда Ларсы. – Но мы оба знаем, что эту собаку не увести с ее цепи. Ваше величество, вы можете связаться с домом Маграс и предъявить, что их человек похитил на их же корабле судью-магистра Габранта. Вряд ли вы много выиграете, но в первую очередь сможете нейтрализовать все, на что Аль-Сид Аль-Хаддиб Маграс заключил соглашение с судьей-магистром Габрантом во время неформальной беседы сегодня с двадцати одного пятнадцати до примерно двадцати двух часов.

Когда лорд Ларса собрался что-то сказать, Бальфир продолжил:

\- Я не могу сказать точнее, к каким соглашениям они пришли, но у принца было слишком довольное лицо, это… раздражало.

Пират, наконец, улыбнулся, и мальчик улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Спасибо, лорд Ффамран Мид Бананса. Судья-магистр, я жду вас с отчетом через двое суток и восемь часов. – Наконец, даже глаза на детском личике непривычно осветились в улыбке. – С возвращением, Бальфир.

Поблагодарив, тот выключил связь.

Развалившись в кресле, закинув ноги на подлокотник, он повернулся к Башу.

\- Скажите, судья-магистр, у вас была особая дипломатическая стратегия или это просто не ваша стезя?

\- Я полагаю, у меня получалось довольно неплохо, пока не возникло непредвиденное обстоятельство.

Наглая ухмылка в ответ.

\- Что ты делал там, Бальфир? Мы все уж почти уверились, что… ты…

Откинувшись назад через подлокотник, пират защелкал тумблерами на приборной доске. Из такого положения голос его звучал глухо.

\- А там не было Бальфира. Был юноша Кадир, полностью потерявший память, которого принц Аль-Сид купил на торгах для своего гарема.

Баш почувствовал противную пустоту в желудке, волосы на загривке встали дыбом.

\- Ты же не… Неужели ты…

\- Мой добрый генерал, вы уже потеряли дар речи? Вы вообще знаете, что мы украли? Тогда вам лучше и не знать.

Видя замешательство Баша он со вздохом продолжил.

\- Я выбрался из Бахамута практически невредимым, а вот Фран пришлось отвезти в Эриут. Концентрация Тумана в крепости плохо отразилась на ней, а Виер лечит Мать. Так что, я остался один и решил, что пришло время для дела, которое нужно проворачивать в одиночку. В общем, весь этот год я втирался в доверие и изучал подступы к розаррийскому сокровищу.

Не дожидаясь упреков, он добавил:

\- И вам, генерал, стоило бы порадоваться этому в первую очередь. Даже моей фантазии не хватит, чтобы предположить, на что вы согласились в разговоре с Аль-Сидом.

Баш вздохнул про себя и перешел к более безопасной теме.

\- Судя по всему, тебе неплохо жилось в гареме.

Бальфир закатил глаза.

\- В общем-то, да. Кормят, поят, одевают. Есть, чем развлечься. Но есть одно, от чего я сбегаю с превеликим удовольствием. Эпиляция! Баш, это ужасно! Даже самые лютые пираты из команды Лысой Цон не так жестоки. Да что ты смеешься?!

Баш легко поймал нацелившуюся пнуть его ногу. Слушая, как уже бывший наложник рассказывает о ежеутренних чтениях «Священной Истории государства розаррийского», он рассеянно поглаживал большим пальцем косточку на щиколотке и кожу вокруг, пока его не осенило. Бальфир, по всей видимости, наслаждался собственным рассказом. Под описание старших жен и фаворитов Баш распустил завязки на щиколотках и скользнул ладонью вверх по ноге. Ощущение необычно гладкой кожи было восхитительным. Он подумал, что кожа под его рукой нежнее ладони, покрытой заскорузлыми мозолями от меча и латных перчаток. Когда он поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Бальфиру, взгляд споткнулся о низкий вырез жилетки. На груди тоже не было волос! Мысль о том, где еще его любовнику могли удалить волосы, отозвалась пульсацией в паху. Баш и не заметил, когда у него встало.

Бальфир с довольной улыбкой наблюдал за Башем, который вот уже минут пять с отсутствующим видом пялился на его ногу.  
Штанина давно уже была поднята к колену и, судя по клонящейся голове, скоро генералу станет мало просто поглаживаний.  
Он продолжил:

\- Ширина ударных волн большой интенсивности имеет величину порядка длины свободного пробега частиц энергии при мощности глоссара…

Баш поймал губами звездочку из золотого браслета, свободно болтавшегося на щиколотке пирата и, ведя носом по лодыжке, потянул его. Звездочки царапнули кожу, и Бальфир со смехом остановил голову судьи-магистра, растрепав короткие волосы.


	7. Simple pleasures (ФФ6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они всегда чувствовали самые сильные эмоции и ощущения друг друга. Невыносимая боль, парализующий страх, лучший секс. И неизвестно еще, чем Эдгар наслаждался больше, сладостями или сексом.

Сабин знал, что Эдгар снова там – в том, что ты один из близнецов есть свои пикантности.

Он перевернулся на живот, вытянулся, охнул, и быстро перекатился обратно на спину. Руки поверх одеяла надо, да, поверх одеяла. Сабин принялся за дыхательные и расслабляющие упражнения, но сон все не шел, зато непрошеные мысли – очень даже.

В темноте каюты начал вырисовываться силуэт брата. Вот он скинул плащ, стянул через голову рубаху, запутавшись волосами в застежках, забрался на кровать в изножье и, запустив руки под одеяло, скользнул вперед. Сабин чувствовал легкое почесывание от того, что мозолистые пальцы ерошат волосы на икрах, щекотку, когда руки продвинулись на внутреннюю сторону бедер. Эдгар все ближе к паху, да, да…

Сабин подскочил и взбил подушку слабеньким блицем. Он перевернулся на бок, уютно положив ладони под щеку. Вот так, прохладный матрас, удобная поза, в каюте темно и тихо. Он сейчас уснет, сейчас уснет, главное – не думать об Эдгаре.

Монах мысленно заныл, – мысленно-то можно, - образ Эдгара, такой, каким он будет в эту самую секунду, встал перед глазами и уступать место сну, хоть про чокобо, хоть про горы, не собирался. Да и хотелось уже, в общем-то, совсем не спать. Поворочавшись еще немного, Сабин решил, что уж страдать, так хоть за дело, и выскользнул в душный коридор спящего корабля.

Каюта девочек, кладовка Гого, теперь направо, там ступеньки. Сабин мягко переступал с пятки на носок. Угол ковра лизали дрожащие тени, значит за поворотом.

Он выглянул, поначалу осторожно, но быстро понял, что брату не до него. Хоть в проеме вставай. Эдгар был полностью поглощен облизыванием и обсасыванием, мягкими нажатиями и покусываниями. Глядя, как брат то собирает языком белую субстанцию, то проходится по всем выпуклостям на эклере, Сабин не торопясь, контролируя себя, развязывал штаны. 

Вот Эдгар обхватил губами сбоку и принялся вылизывать местечко, где глазурь немного присохла. На торце из щелки в тесте выступила белая капелька. Сабин терпеливо поглаживал член, и только когда Эдгар переключился на высасывание крема, принялся ласкать большим пальцем головку. Господи, благослови идиотскую привычку брата есть эклеры по частям – сначала глазурь, потом крем, потом тесто.

Начинка кончалась, Эдгару приходилось сосать сильнее, время от времени он издавал звуки, подозрительно похожие на недовольное хныканье. Сабин ждал, самое интересное было еще впереди. Придерживая пальцами одной руки основание члена, другой он массировал яички. Наконец, проглочен последний кусочек, и вот – оно. Удовлетворенный стон, заканчивавшийся глубоким вздохом. Боец размашисто толкнулся себе в кулак, не отрываясь от восхитительного зрелища, как брат, прикрыв глаза, облизывает перепачканные белым пальцы. Переводя дыхание, он лениво рассматривал прилипшие к шее пряди, которые выбились из хвоста и были убраны за ухо недостаточно быстро. Наконец, он натянул штаны и отступил за угол, пока близнец его не заметил.

Назавтра, перед тем, как уйти с ужина, Сабин заглянул в холодильник. Прекрасно! Вернее, прекрасные – прекрасные запасы пирожных Терра сделала в этот раз. И прекрасно, что Селес решила сесть на диету.

Кровь устремилась к члену, но Сабин усилием воли успокоил себя. Осталось всего три-четыре часа.

Они всегда чувствовали самые сильные эмоции и ощущения друг друга. Невыносимая боль, парализующий страх, лучший секс. И неизвестно еще, чем Эдгар наслаждался больше, сладостями или сексом. Почувствовав знакомые ощущения, удовольствие, разливавшееся по позвоночнику и кружащее голову, но не связанное с его собственным телом, он направился в сторону кухни.

О, да. О, да! Сабин не верил глазам, и как он проглядел ее в холодильнике? Любимое пирожное Эдгара – корзиночка с фруктами в медовом желе и взбитыми сливками. Воодушевившись, он чуть не выдрал завязки из штанов.

Его Величество развалилось на стуле, далеко отставив одну ногу и поставив пятку согнутой в колене второй на край стола. Он медленно, маленькими кусочками поглощал пирожное; глаза закрыты, голова откинута, то и дело в уголках губ проскальзывает язык, собирая крошки и белые следы. И Сабину казалось, что это он сейчас доводит брата до изнеможения, это для него тот так раздвинул ноги. Отблески пляшущего света на челке создавали ощущение ритмичного движения. Сабин кончил, кусая намотанный на руку подол майки, Эдгар счастливо вздохнул, нюхая шапку взбитых сливок.

На ужин Терра раздала всем оставшиеся пирожные. Сабин застыл было в ужасе, - и предвкушении, чего уж, - но брат передал своё виноградное суфле Релм, отшутившись, что не любит сладкое. Младший провел остаток ужина, пытаясь не вспоминать, как конкретно его брат не любит сладкое. Мысленно, Сабин запретил себе даже думать о том, чтобы купить пару кусочков торта на следующей остановке, но перспектива выглядела так заманчиво.

Спустя пару недель, они все-таки провернули операцию по закупке продуктов и хозяйственных принадлежностей без того, чтобы взлетать приходилось по головам пары взводов имперской стражи. Сабин был особенно доволен собой и персиковым парфе. Оставалось дождаться вечера.

Когда Сабин завернул в коридорчик, ведущий к кухне, то с удивлением обнаружил там хозяина корабля, спугнутого его появлением. Проходя мимо принца, альбинос наградил его кивком «Спокойной ночи, человек-груша» и взглядом «Как же тяжело дезинфицировать паркеты после этих-из-леса», и все это было бы гораздо убедительнее, если бы Габбиани успел застегнуть брюки. «Салага», - оценил Сабин и ослепительно ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Впрочем, он мог понять Сетцера. Рони забрался на стул задом наперед, по детской привычке встав коленями на сидение и перегнувшись через спинку. В коридорчике все еще ощутимы запахи пота и семени, чужие, и от того еще более будоражащие. Сабин кончил, глядя, как брат ловит с ложечки капли подтаявшего лакомства.


	8. Импровизация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Профессиональная гордость не давала Локу выйти из замка Фигаро с пустыми руками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень, очень старое. И небеченное.

Поначалу, надоедливая мысль о неэтичности охоты в замке бывшего камрада зуделась в пояснице Лока (или чуть пониже), но стоило углубиться в переплетение коридоров замка Фигаро, как ее сменил азарт и восхищение открывающимися перспективами.

Ну зачем Эдгару такие статуэточки. Мало ли кто у него в замке ходил, раз, и свистнули бы статуэтку, вот же обидно было бы. Стоило прибрать ее, пока не сперли.

Лок шел, не таясь особенно, с удовольствием разглядывал картины и милые безделушки, расставленные не сказать, чтобы щедро. Тем не менее, хоть до самого интересного - главной королевской сокровищницы - было еще далеко, карманы его мешковатой куртки уже слегка топорщились. Лок давно подозревал, что хозяйственный Эдгар прихватил из башни Кефки кое-чего в качестве репараций, и вот, наконец, у него выдалось время это проверить. Должен же он знать, где какие сокровища лежат, в этом и прелесть охоты! 

Сегодня в Фигаро закатили пышное празднество, по доброте душевной король допустил во дворец даже представителей из народа (девушек 16-25 лет). Банкет, танцы и умопомрачительный фейерверк, собственноручно подготовленный его Величеством. От взрывов и восторга девушки падали в обморок, прямо на руки королю, так что сейчас Эдгар должен был быть очень, очень занят. Лок сильно сомневался, что его заметили бы, не будь даже на полу этих прекрасных ковров. Замечательные ковры, между прочим, только рулон выйдет громоздким.

Очередные двери, насколько Лок мог заметить издалека, были особенно широкими и искусно украшенными. Рядом, по стеночке, стояло несколько пуфиков и зеркало. До дверей королевской, как рассудил Лок, опочивальни оставалось всего несколько шагов, когда резная створка открылась и вышел Сабин, натягивающий через голову майку. Пуфики, зеркало, фикус в кадке... Скрыться было некуда. 

Младший Фигаро справился с закатавшейся тканью и увидел перед собой вора. Пару раз моргнув, он протянул лапищу и ухватил того за ворот куртки. Перед глазами Лока пронеслись виды монстров после сабиновских блицев.

\- А... а где девочки?

\- Я за них. Добрый вечер, Лок. Воровать у своих же, ай-яй.

В полувисячем положении Лок скрестил руки и сделал оскорбленный вид. Сабин добрый и доверчивый, главное сделать все хоть чуть-чуть убедительно.

\- Во-первых, я не вор, я охотник за сокровищами. А во-вторых, ты слишком однобоко обо мне думаешь! Что у меня, других талантов нет?

Рука чуть опустилась, Сабин уставился в пол.

\- Да у меня... вот ты думаешь, что это за бандана? Да у меня лиловая бандана по поцелуям!

Ершистые светлые брови сдвинулись. Лок понял, что сказал что-то не то.

\- Ну, по первой квалификации хоть понятно, куда ты шел. А по второй куда?

\- Сабин, скажи, ты желаешь брату счастья? - Вдохновенно начал Лок. От его напора монах снова сдал.

\- К... конечно.

\- Понимаешь, на протяжении всего путешествия я чувствовал, что между мной и Эдгаром есть высшая связь, красная нить судьбы. Мы можем быть счастливы только друг с другом! Но ведь мы все путешествовали во имя высшей цели, - глаза Сабина становились все больше и больше, - и не могли отвлекаться на эгоистичные романтические порывы. К тому же Эдгар у нас такой дамский угодник, он бы не перенес отношений с парнем на глазах у девушек...

Сабин уткнулся в подмышку и от души засмеялся. Когда он поднял голову, в уголках голубых глаз выступили слезы.

\- Так, мастер поцелуев, я тебя сейчас провожу до выхода, а потом можешь уходить даже вместе со статуэтками. За анекдот - спасибо.

Локи притих, и до самого холла они не разговаривали.

У выхода в холл Сабин остановился, помялся с ноги на ногу, потер босым пальцем ноги мраморный пол и пробасил:

\- Ты это... Если все-таки и правда к Эдгару пришел... - монах посмотрел прямо в глаза Локу. - Так тем более брысь отсюда. Занят он.

И демонстративно одернул майку.


End file.
